The cultivar was developed from a controlled breeding program conducted at the J. P. Bartlett Company. The company used a non-patented cultivar designated ‘Beky’ (#97088) as the male parent and a non-patented cultivar designated #96033 as the female parent in a cultivated area to create a single plant ‘Hope’. ‘Hope's’ plant habit is symmetrical with excellent basal branching. The new cultivar ‘Hope’ differs from its male parent in color shade being darker and vibrant. The new cultivar ‘Hope’ differs from its female parent in number of petals being more than its parent. The new cultivar ‘Hope’ is close in color to Springfield Violet. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new geranium are stable and that the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.